


Blam Week-Day Six

by hybryd0



Series: Blam Week [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam surprises Blaine with one of his fantasies.  Sequel to Fantasy Fulfilled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blam Week-Day Six

Sam doesn’t let Blaine see the halloween costume he picked out, which kind of miffs Blaine since the original plan had been to pick something where they could be opposites of each other. Still, Sam insists he’ll like it, so Blaine relents and doesn’t even peek in the closet where he knows Sam keeps it. It bothers him though and he’s more than a little relieved when the day of the halloween party comes around and he can finally see it.

He’s busy putting on his own costume--white wifebeater, black leather jacket (he’d managed to find a good deal), and tight jeans makes him look like he’s straight out of Grease. He’s not sure if it’ll really be a turn on to Sam, but he at least knows his boyfriend will like it and appreciate his ass in the pants. They’ve both been busy with work and haven’t had the time or energy for sex and Blaine is hoping that since neither of them works in morning that after the party he’ll be able to lure Sam home and sex him up.

“Hey Sammy, did Puck want us to bring beer or anything?” Blaine asks. The bathroom door opens and Blaine looks up as he goes on. “If so then we’ll have to...oh my god.”

Blaine can only stare, his mouth gone completely dry because Sam is dressed up in a near authentic looking police uniform. He has his arms crossed with his muscles bulging and on top of the uniform shirt and pants, Sam has a pair of handcuffs attached to his belt. He looks like sex and Blaine’s brain is nothing but static, unable to completely compute the sight before him.

“Sir, are you carrying any dangerous weapons?” Sam asked and the authority in his voice sends a shiver down Blaine’s spine. “I think I’m gonna have to search you, sir. Put your hands against the wall and spread your feet.”

Blaine has never gotten so hard so fast in his life. His head is spinning and suddenly the tight jeans are a little too tight. He can’t think enough to realize that Sam is serious until his boyfriend crosses the room and manhandles him against the wall. Blaine’s breath hitches and he groans deep in his throat; Puck’s halloween party is completely forgotten.

“Are we going to have a problem, sir, or are you going to comply?” Sam demanded, the growl in his voice making Blaine’s cock twitch.

“N-No officer,” Blaine stutters and makes himself move into the standard frisking position.

Sam starts by making him remove the leather jacket it and tossing it to the side. The air feels cool against his skin and he can’t help but shiver from it. He’s so turned on he can barely breathe and Sam’s hands roaming over his body don’t help.

“Take off your shirt, sir, I want to make sure you’re not concealing anything.”

Blaine hurriedly complies; the idea of Sam’s big, calloused hands all over him makes him throb against the zipper of his near constricting jeans. Sure enough, as soon as the shirt is gone Sam’s hands are on him again, sliding around from his back to tease his nipples to hard peaks. He starts to move his hands to undo his belt and give himself some relief, but Sam’s body suddenly pins him against the wall hard.

“Sir, I did not give you permission to move,” Sam hisses against his ear before biting down on the lobe a little harder than he normally would.

“S-Sorry officer.”

“I think I’m gonna have to restrain you while I proceed.”

With that Sam guided both of his hands behind his back and the next thing he knew his hands were cuffed. The cuffs were padded on the inside and Sam didn’t close them too tight, but the effect was still the same; Blaine’s hips jerked against the wall and a low moan bubbled up from deep in his belly.

Sam’s hands slide around to the front of his pants and he palms Blaine’s erection. “You like being manhandled, huh? Like someone bigger than you taking control?”

Blaine moans helplessly and thrusts forward into Sam’s touch. He needs Sam so bad, but his boyfriend seems content to play through the scenario Blaine had once said was one of his fantasies. Everything he’s doing is exactly what Blaine had said and he’s doing an excellent job improvising when Blaine doesn’t exactly play along. Blaine feels like he’s close to coming in his jeans like the teenager he hasn’t been in a long time.

Sam gets Blaine’s pants unbuttoned and his hands feel so big and powerful as he pushes them down and then drags his underwear down too. The air feels cool on his heated flesh, but he can’t even be bothered to care with how good he feels. His blood is pumping hard, his skin prickling with sweat, and he really just wants Sam to do more.

“You are not to me, do you understand me?”

“Yes, officer.”

Then Sam’s warm presence at his back is gone and he hears some rummaging around before Sam comes back. A hand with a soft touch trails down his spine and Blaine realizes that for just a second Sam’s broken the character he’s trying to play to appreciate his body. It makes his heart flutter with love for the gentle man he gets to call his own.

As quickly as the tenderness is there it’s gone again as Sam snaps back into character. “I’m afraid I’m gonna have to do a more in depth search, sir, and you will stay still, understood?”

“Yes, officer,” Blaine says obediently.

There’s the always familiar sound of the lube bottle snapping open and then a slick, cool finger probes his hole before slowly pushing in. Blaine sucks in a deep breath at the feeling, but makes himself relax into it. They have sex enough that he doesn’t really need a lot of prep anymore, but he knows Sam likes touching his ass and he’s not about to deny him that pleasure.

Sam doesn’t spend long on that though, much to Blaine’s relief, and after only briefly working up to two fingers, Sam pulls away. Blaine has the urge to look over his shoulder, but Sam told him not to move and there’s something intensely erotic about following his commands. As it is, the jingle of Sam’s belt and the sound of a zipper being pulled down is answer enough to what Sam is doing. He hears the distinctive crinkle of a condom wrapper and then the lube being opened again before there are fingers on the handcuffs restraining him.

“I’m going to take these off and you’re going to put your hands against the wall and not move them, clear?”

“Yes, officer.”

The handcuffs snick open and Blaine hears them tossed to the side. He immediately puts his hands on the wall and keeps them there as Sam crowds him right up against it. He has the urge to reach back and spread himself, to give Sam easier access, but then Sam is pushing inside him and the pleasurable burn of it makes his toes curl and his breath stutter in his chest.

They aren’t always the soft, lovemaking type of couple, but they’ve never had really rough sex. Sam is pistoning into him hard enough to bang his hips against the wall and Blaine is sure he’s going to have bruises, but can’t find it in himself to care. All Blaine can do is dig his fingers into the wall and moan until Sam shifts just enough that the next thrust in makes his knees wobble and his hands slip from the wall.

“I said keep your hands on the wall,” Sam growls.

Before Blaine can apologize of anything, Sam’s hands grab his and force them back to where they were. Sam’s pace is fierce and his growls in Blaine’s ear make him throb with the need to touch himself and find some relief. He tests Sam’s hold, but his boyfriend tightens his grip to near painful and drops his mouth to his shoulder, just below where a shift collar would cover, and bites down hard. It’s not hard enough to break the skin, but Blaine knows he’s definitely going to have teeth marks and bruises from it; that idea just makes him hotter.

Sam’s hips jackhammer and his grunts increase until he’s moaning low and throaty, teeth still holding onto Blaine’s skin. Blaine can tell he’s close and whines because he needs to come so bad his balls are aching, but it isn’t enough. Sam slams into him and stays there, body shaking as he finds his own release, hips twitching in the aftershocks.

“Sam please,” Blaine whimpers, because his hands are still pinned by Sam’s and so is the rest of his body.

Sam finally unlatches his teeth from Blaine’s shoulder and pulls out and Blaine stays put, but doesn’t have to wait for long before Sam spins him around. Blaine is so hard and ready to come that his knees almost give out, but he’s not the one that actually goes down. Sam drops to his knees and swallows Blaine down without hesitation, hands holding Blaine’s hips in place.

“Oh god,” Blaine manages, he’s so close he knows he’s not going to last.

One of Sam’s hands drops down to cup his balls and that’s all it takes for Blaine to explode. He’s shivering and shaking as he feels Sam swallow and continue to suck him through it, rolling his balls gently in his palm. Finally it becomes too much and Blaine twitches away from him and to his relief Sam lets him go and stands up.

“S’good?” Sam asks softly.

Blaine answers him by pulling him into a kiss, lips and tongues sliding against each other messily. They don’t make it to Puck’s party that night.


End file.
